


Clean

by Riakon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Их союз покажется стороннему взгляду отвратительным, но Мойша знает своё дело. Он умеет превратить самые грязные помыслы в чистые, достаточно крепок, чтобы пройтись с дезинфекцией по всей Свалке, чтобы никто, ни один монстр не вздумал принести эту дрянь к нему в дом, может вычистить каждого, включая людей, и убрать горы пыли, которые остануться после них — так что, конечно, сделать всего одну стыдливую певицу настолько чистой, что ей позавидует любой из жителей Подземья вообще не составляет никакого труда.
Relationships: Woshua/Shyren





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Когда-то давно Водопадье началось с песни — это знает каждый. Катакомбы и лабиринты строили под мягкую и звуки музыки, но всё, что от них осталось в памяти людей — несколько нот, которые алтарь воспроизводит стоит лишь его оградить от разрушительного воздействия влаги.

Мойша помнит с чего всё начиналось — они с Маленькой Уточкой стояли у истоков: пенный бассейн, что был до всех монстров иссыхал на его глазах, заставляя чувствовать себя особенно покинутым и одиноким в безобразном мире пороков и пятен.

Может быть именно поэтому и Мойша так любит сам факт того, что является крохотной копией, а собственный дом построен над тем немногим, что от него осталось. Всё его внимание сосредоточено только на там, чтобы внутри была жидкость, собранная из самого первого источника, способного превратить в шедевр любую вычищенную мелочь.

— Чисто, чисто, чисто, — мягко мурлыкает себе под нос опрятный монстр, заглядывая в бирюзу чужих глаз, глядящих на него из-под воды. 

В мире столько грязи и нечистоплотных мыслей, столько неверных решений и ложных нот, что со всем этим стоит разобраться — и кому? Кто ещё возьмёт в руки щётку и мыло, решившись навести настоящую чистоту и порядок, как тогда, прежде, чем монстры заселили Водопадье, наслаждаясь здешней влажностью?

Никому, кроме бедного несчастного его. А ведь за это Мойше даже не заплатят...

Пузырьки воздуха поднимаются на поверхность чаши и несут в себе оттенки сладких звуков, но те ещё недостаточно чистые, так что его резиновая уточка вжимается в мягкую чешуйчатую грудь сильнее, вынуждая держаться в пенной ванне до тех пор, пока необходимая тональность не будет достигнута.

Вода внутри — идеальный пенный дистиллят, борты тела смазаны мылом, и мелким чешуйкам совсем не за что уцепиться, ведь есть только его желание, которое стоит воплотить в жизнь просто для того, чтобы порядка в мире стало больше, а микробов — меньше.

— Пенная сказка, — улыбка появляется на круглом лице, стоит паре новых пузырьков толкнуться в поверхность его водной глади.

Тоны стали выше, а чешуя — зеркальнее, но этого по-прежнему недостаточно, чтобы Маленькая Уточка позволила их сегодняшней гостье сделать живительный глоток воздуха, приподнимаясь над водной гладью. В бирюзовых глазах нет паники, но страх определённо присутствует, и Мойша как никогда этим доволен. 

Паника — отвратительна. Монстры наводят хаос, когда та одолевает их, они рушат и разбрасывают, нанося ущерб всему, чего касаются, а грязные мысли проникают в их головы. Нет-нет, страх куда лучше. Почему его называют липким? Это странно, ведь он делает чище, словно качественное концентрированное мыло, да! Ужас сковывает действия, а когда окружающие не мешают под громоздкими, удерживающими весь всего тела лапами насколько проще делать свою работу...

— Ты станешь идеальной, — нежное замечание вызывает сноп мелких пузырей и те щекочут его бортики так приятно, что хочется подержать эту славную рыбку в своих глубинах подольше, пока данный шедевр не приобретёт лучшие из возможных черт.

Мягкие волосы касаются бортов и дна, а плавники ещё делают пустые попытки к сопротивлению, но кто из чистоплотных может справиться с Мойшей? Нет, необходимо быть насквозь продезинфицированным, чтобы иметь хотя бы шанс, а это сладкое пение ещё не дотягивает. Нужно немного добавить жару.

Вода подогревается желанием, а его гостья, спелёнутая слишком вязким мыльным раствором, похоже, выбивается из сил, пытаясь сделать хотя бы вдох. Её вибрации окончательно приводят в восторг, и желание удержать заставляет края бортов потянуться друг другу навстречу, смыкаясь прямо над телом сладкой певички.

Уточка вдавливает чужое тело в его дно, а настоящий ужас, охвативший Смурену впитывается каждой частицей, заставляя ноги горячеть сильнее. Пузырьки совсем жалкие, попытка вырваться настолько яростная, что остаётся лишь восторгаться обстоятельством и вибрациями, а скользкая щётка не перестаёт натирать чужую чешую, там, где от прикосновений к ужасу примешивается желание — под волосами, вокруг губ, и весь маленький сладкий хвостик.

Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее!

Их союз покажется стороннему взгляду отвратительным, но Мойша знает своё дело. Он умеет превратить самые грязные помыслы в чистые, достаточно крепок, чтобы пройтись с дезинфекцией по всей Свалке, чтобы никто, ни один монстр не вздумал принести эту дрянь к нему в дом, может вычистить каждого, включая людей, и убрать горы пыли, которые остануться после них — так что, конечно, сделать всего одну стыдливую певицу настолько чистой, что ей позавидует любой из жителей Подземья вообще не составляет никакого труда.

С такой водой, как у него, добытой из первого источника, с вязким мылом дающим плотную пену и усердием можно и не то сделать, особенно по обоюдному желанию.

— Мой...ша! — сладкий голосок, наконец перестаёт пробовать брать ноты, и его круглое лицо рассекает на пополам улыбка. 

В молящих тонах исключительная однородность мольбы, голос с естественным вибрато толкается в сомкнувшиеся над головой борты и растекается по внутренностям, заставляя мягкую и живую эмаль дрожать в ответ.

— Сейчас станет чисто, — соглашается он, набирая пенной воды внутрь ещё, так, что до самого верха он оказывается заполнен ею, а маленькой сладкоголосой рыбке совсем некуда деться, и остаётся только биться о его мягкие стенки, доставляя обоим экзальтированное удовольствие. — Сейчас станет совсем хорошо...

Пена внутри взбивается собственным желанием, наслаждением, таким же безукоризненным, как и всё в доме Мойши, и маленькими плавниками и нежным хвостом трепетной гостьи, прижатой к его дну Маленькой Уточкой.

Сейчас они едины настолько, насколько ни одному монстру не только в Водопадье, но и во всём подземном мире не снилось. Если бы их помыслы и тела были бы такими же чистыми, как и их, возможно, они бы и поняли каково это, но сейчас — нет. Сейчас едва ли есть хоть кто-то способный понять их.

— Хэй, Мойша! Я тут с тренировки и... — голос Аарона пытается прорваться в ослепительно сияющий мраком мирок, но терпит поражение — ему сейчас не до этого грязнули, который постоянно потеет силясь доказать своё физическое превосходство над всеми.

В данный момент его заботит только маленькая рыбка, повторяющая его имя на последнем дыхании в самом буквальном смысле, и притирающаяся к Уточке из остатков сил, прежде, чем вибрация воды добирается и до её центров наслаждения окончательно продавливая их.

Едва ли Смурена может вдохнуть, и ещё пара мгновений и это всё станет по-настоящему опасно, но кому как не монстру, разбирающемуся в разных видах смертей знать об этом? 

Мыльная вода покидает тело, доставляя дополнительное наслаждение и бортики ванны размыкаются, являя миру оставшееся в безупречной чистоте содержимое — маленькую блестящую рыбку со сладким голоском, что, наконец, взяла те ноты, до которых никак не могла дотянуться.

— Мойшик, что это?! — ошалелый бас Аарона заставляет немного сосредоточиться и перевести на него, наконец-то взгляд.

Потный и мокрый морской конь едва ли в состоянии понять своими маленьким и скукоженным рассудком каково это — быть по-настоящему отмытым. Так, как только что Мойша сделал со Смуреной — проникая под чешую, забираясь в волосы, прочищая с мылом распахнутый в мольбе рот.

Взгляд полный ужаса скользит по слишком чистому для него телу, марая собственным присутствием, и заставляет кривиться:

— Опять ты ко мне с тренировки? Ты такой же грязный как последняя порция отходов на Свалке!

— Ты убил её! — выкрик заставляет сморгнуть и посмотреть на маленькую рыбку на дне, лежащую рядом с резиновой уточкой. 

Волосы, прикрывающие не только лицо, но и всё тело не позволяют нормально понять как она, н Мойша чувствует настроение всем дном и от Смурены растекается невероятное удовольствие и чистое счастье, которому любой из монстров может только завидовать.

— Смотри, она же не двигается! Ты замыл её до смерти! Прямо там! — истерика в голосе заставляет передёрнуться от отвращения, и покачать головой, глядя на их популярного качка. Конь даже поверить не может в то, что произошло и тянется грязным, потным хвостом к той, на кого сейчас не только смотреть, но и кого ощущать приятнее чем всё вокруг.

— Но-но! — борты мгновенно вскидываются вверх, защищая содержимое от нечистот, и в ответ на это рыбка едва заметно приподнимается. 

Волосы растекаются по обе стороны от её лица, обнажая полную благостного удовольствия удовлетворённую улыбку. Расфокусированный взгляд выдаёт, что Смурена едва ли уже здесь, с ними, она скорее ещё пытается прийти в себя после той горячей терапии, которую пришлось ей устроить на слова о собственном несовершенстве.

— Что не так? — нежные переливы голоса отдают мылом, и Мойша улыбается довольно глядя на результат своего труда.

— Всё так, дорогуша, — хмыкает он, слыша в вопросе те самые, первые ноты безупречно отмытой песни, что когда-то звучала здесь, в Водопадье. Может быть Смурена тоже её помнит, оттого и поёт, хоть и стесняется себя и своего голоса?

— Ага, — рыбка растекается по днищу и слишком сложно удержаться сейчас и не выпустить порцию капель, разбрызгивающих смягчённую до идеальности воду прямо по распластанному на дне телу. 

— Вы грёбанные извращенцы! — того, как конь вылетает из его дома Мойша не замечает — куда больше интересуют эти чистые звук, что разносятся по телу, соприкасаясь с чувствительной чешуёй.

Маленькая рыбка, которая когда-то пришла к нему с застенчивой просьбой сделать её тело настолько отмытым, чтобы оно перестало быть отвратительным, наслаждается всем, что они делают так искренне, что остаётся лишь удивляться — и откуда у него настолько чистое везение?


End file.
